User talk:Jedimasterlink
Rollback WTF PARANTHESE????--Sontana of Sleeping (talk) 19:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Rollback 2 LOL. Who cares what my page says? It's a user page, dude. ~Cierra Monee. Don't think I'm being sarcastic, but your page is awesome. And I'm not 4! >:I ~Cierra Monee. Could you maybe help me with my page? It really sucks. And I don't want it deleted. I've already had two threats to get it deleted. v_v --CierraMonee (talk) 17:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC)CierraMonee Mmkay. Well, thanks. c: --CierraMonee (talk) 16:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC)CierraMonee Color I see that your name is in green. So can you help me understand how to make my name a color? I know admins can do it and I want my name pink on the True Blood Wiki. Can you teach me how to do it? 02:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just saying Hi Hello! Im new here! -- 21:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Chris Houlihan I was reading "Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past" and noticed that the entire Chris Houlihan section needed cleaning up after the new page was created. I have no experience with Wikis and have no clue how I would fix it up. Just a heads up :Thanks for the tip. I'm not sure which specific issues you had in mind, but I fixed up what I could find. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hey, don't worry, your not the only one that likes Star Wars. I have dressed as Princess Leia AND Mara Jade for Halloween. I've also dressed as Link, and I want a t-shirt that I saw on TeeFury that shows Link with a lightsaber and says "the Tri-force is strong with this one"! ---Spirit Zelda (talk) 01:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Help! My body was stolen by Malladus P.S.S. How do you get a picture on your comments like Dialisk27 Ice Wizard's Ralph? I want a picture of Toon Zelda. P.S.S.S. How do you make those bubble thingys? Do you know what April 4th is? Star Wars Day! May the 4th be with you. Also, may the tri-force be with you. BTW I also have light saber -that actually light up!- wii remote covers!--Spirit Zelda (talk) 03:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Help! My body was stolen by Malladus! BTW u liked WW and PH right? I think u would like Spirit Tracks, u should try it. May the tri-force be with you. and OMG i am not good with tech, I didn't get the word bubble OR the pic thing! Can u help me a little more, i'm confused.--Spirit Zelda (talk) 03:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) o, wait, i think i got the sig pic thing, but the word bubble thing still confusing, sorry for taking up your timr, i know u must be busy--Spirit Zelda 04:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) aargh! never mind what i said about the sig pic, still need help with that again, sorry for taking ur time--Spirit Zelda 04:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I finally figured out the sig pic thing! I almost figured out the bubble, but I can't get it onto the page. Here's my sad attempt at it- thx for ur help. Again, I know u must be busy. -- Spirit Zelda 22:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) awwwwwwwwww... now there's no link to my page...-- Help! Malladus stole my body! Spirit Zelda 02:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! THanks for telling me about the preview button, I had no idea there was a button for that! Oh, and would you like to see a funny userbox I made? Here it is -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 21:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) A file with bad quality Ah, you don't need to do nothing, because Minish Link deleted this file. Thank you, Minish Link!--Ludgerus. (talk) 16:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Icons (I'm not sure who to contact so you'd be my first contact) Hello ! I'm Richard, founder of the expanding Lego Metroid Wiki, based on the Lego stop-motion animation Lego Metroid on YouTube. Even with my busy schedule I'm willing to assist this Wiki with my creative skills. Which include, but not limited to: HTML/CSS coding, Photoshop, and After Effects. I've dedicated my small time to creating icons for cosmetic purposes. It presents the Wiki more professional. Take a gander at the icons I've created here: *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:CleanupIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:RelabelIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:StructureIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:PirateData.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level1-1.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level5Template.png Even with my credentials, I'm not assuming that this Wiki needs additional cosmetics, but that I'm willing to contribute by creating necessary icons, PNG file images, templates, and other HTML/CSS-based projects, -if you'll consider of course. I would like to apply my skills to this wiki dedicated to my favorite game growing up. It's free of course. Please let me know what you decide in the end on my talkpage. Thank you for your time. :RL (Founder-Admn.) 09:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I seem to have made a mistake On the Link page, I added a picture of Link's appearance in Super Smash Bros. 4, but then when I looked at the gallery at the bottom of the page, I saw that there was already a picture of SSB4 Link submitted to this wiki. Could you please delete the duplicate one? Thanks in advance. :) Mysterious Destiny (talk) 18:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Forum Affiliates Hello, Mario Party Wiki Founder/MarioWiki Admin, Dreb607 would like to ask if you would like to be our sister wiki with the following wikis: *MarioWiki *Mario Party Wiki *Mario Kart Racing Wiki Dreb607 02:35, January 26, 2014 (UTC) 7000 Edits deletion of page so why did you exactly delete my redirect? I thought it was useful and I dont know if it was just me but when i got the game i was confused why there was no page on it. --Sachman (talk) 22:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :I only deleted the one with "redirect" in the page title. When a page title is changed, the original title is left behind as a redirect, which isn't always necessary. Basically, the page you created still exists under its new title. Jedimasterlink (talk) 09:47, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Visual Mode Editing Congratulations! Question about Images :Any screenshot, in-game model, or official art you find is fair game, so you don't have to worry about that. The stuff you've been uploading is good, so thanks for that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) In Need of Any Pictures? Vandalism Thanks for edit the Sonic Lost World page. I not speak english because i'm Brasilian, i was search for this page in this wikia because brasilian's wikis of zelda are horrible, and when I did not find the page, I create her. Thanks to no delete her and edit to the best of all readers of this wikia. E3 2014 Banner on Gamepage Hey there Jedimasterlink My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! E3 2014 is next week and we'll be providing a wide variety of exciting coverage of the event! We are also looking to help promote a lot of the great work that the Zeldapedia community creates and showcases during that time. I am stopping by to ask for permission to embed this E3 2014 Pencil Banner on the top (or bottom) of the Legend of Zelda Wii U game page on your wiki. This will link back to our E3 Portal on the Games Hub, where we will be posting a wide variety of newly released info and media. Any content added by your community can also be showcased on this page! We wish to get as many eyes on your community and the hub as possible during the event. The banner will only need to be in place for next week, after which it can be removed. if I have your permission to proceed and embed, please let me know! Thanks so much and have a great one. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:01, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Five Years! E3 Zelda Images I have access to the official E3 photos for Hyrule Warriors and the new Zelda (Original Resolution). Would you like me to upload them? William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 19:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:00, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Name of files Voting Hey, I was just wondering if I could vote for Green Rupee here if I technically haven't been active for a month. —'Ceiling Master' 19:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Seeing as I never thought that interpretation of the activity rule made any sense, I don't mind. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:15, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. Seeing as I plan on remaining active for a while, I'll go ahead. Thanks. —'Ceiling Master' 23:32, June 30, 2014 (UTC) First Ring We have a stubborn contributor. Check out his page. I think that he's under the impression that the "First Ring" is actually an unappraised magical ring, because the sprites are the same in the pictures. —'Ceiling Master' 21:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :One would think that would be pretty clear from the image he's trying to use. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:55, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, really. Thanks for taking care of that. —'Ceiling Master' 21:57, July 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Also, good call with the Adminship stuff. Don't worry, I don't mind. And I'm sure Green Rupee doesn't mind :P —'Ceiling Master' 01:28, July 4, 2014 (UTC)